As an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, it is known that an image forming apparatus includes a fixing device for thermally fixing a developer image transferred on a recording sheet, a driving source, and a transmitting mechanism for transmitting the driving force of the driving source to the fixing device.
Specifically, the fixing device includes a heat source, a nip member and a cylindrical member that are heated by the heat source, and a backup member that sandwiches the cylindrical member between the backup member and the nip member. Further, the backup member is configured to rotate by a driving force transmitted from the driving source through the transmitting mechanism, and the cylindrical member is configured to be driven to rotate depending on the backup member. In this fixing device, lubricant is provided between the nip member and the cylindrical member, so that it is possible to reduce friction occurring between the nip member and the cylindrical member.